


Starry Night

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hand Jobs, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: The boys enjoy some quality time under the stars.





	Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2012.

“Roy?”

“Hm?”

“Give me some whiskey.”

“You wouldn’t like it.”

“You don’t know that.  Come on.”

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“You’re underage.”

Ed turned and gawked in disbelief at the man in whose lap he was presently sitting.   “Are you serious?  I’m old enough to vote, fight in a war, _and_ have sex with you and you’re still going to say no?”

“Hey, I don’t make the rules,” Roy replied with a smirk, raising his glass to his lips and taking a drink.  “Now turn around and enjoy the view.”

With a profane grumble--either that or Ed was talking about a _duck_ for some reason--the teen spun around and flopped back against Roy’s chest with more force than was necessary.  And while he had every intention of remaining pissy, as only he could, one look at the vast night sky, never-ending darkness peppered with stars, quickly changed all of that.

It was absolutely beautiful.

Ed tensed as an arm curled around his stomach and drew him close, and then sighed in defeat when a chin came to rest on his shoulder and whiskey-laden breath blew against his neck.  Entirely too much time had passed since they were last able to sit outside behind their house in the chair that begrudgingly accepted their combined weight, snuggling under a blanket and staring at the stars.  It was sickeningly romantic and disgustingly perfect.  And he wouldn’t have traded it for anything in the world. 

“Gorgeous, isn’t it?” Roy asked.

Ed nodded, opting not to speak lest he say something incredibly sappy and gross.  Besides, he did not believe that there were enough words in _any_ language to do proper justice to the experience.  No, it was far better to just sit there and hold on to it for as long as humanly possible, to wallow in the joy of watching a seemingly endless sea of tiny and dazzling bodies of light while tucked firmly in the backwards embrace of the man he loved.   
  
Even if the jerk wouldn’t give him any alcohol.

However, as was always the case whenever they were alone together,  the lure of the moment inevitably proved to be their undoing, which was why Ed merely shook his head when he felt Roy’s hand ease downward until it came to rest between his legs, cupping him gently. 

“Feeling frisky, are you?”

“I’m half drunk and your ass is on my crotch,” Roy said.  “What do you expect?”

Ed deliberately shifted in Roy's lap and grinned as he heard a distinct hitch in the older man's breathing.  Not to be outdone, Roy retaliated by rubbing Ed through his pants until he was hard as stone. 

“Damn,” Ed whispered shakily.

Roy smiled against his neck, pleased with the reaction.  “Now pull down your pants.”

“We’re outside!”  Ed was appalled at the suggestion… but not so much that it deterred him from humping the hell out of Roy’s hand.

“It’s dark and we’re under a blanket,” Roy reassured him as he set his now empty glass on the ground beside the chair. 

“But what if someone sees us?”

“Then they’re trespassing to begin with.”  Roy grabbed Ed about the waist and rolled his hips, pressing his desire firmly against the teen’s backside.  “I want to touch you, Ed.  Let me touch you.”

Those words, spoken in that low and unfathomably sexy voice, sent a chill through Ed’s body like nothing else could, so much so that he very well would have let Roy fuck him right then and there had he asked, location be damned.  He lifted his hips and unfastened his pants with unsteady fingers, and he slid them down to his knees, his cock full and upright and tenting the blanket. 

Roy raised his hand to Ed’s mouth. Ed instinctively licked his palm until it was good and slick with saliva, then moaned and shuddered helplessly when Roy grabbed hold of him and began to stroke.  Ed brought his left arm back and hooked it around Roy’s neck, then arched up and bucked his hips, matching him thrust for stroke, their rhythm increasing in speed and intensity until the chair rocked beneath them.  Golden eyes gazed overhead and Ed thought that there was very little in life that could compare to this, fucking his lover’s fist beneath all of that breathtakingly infinite space. 

“Come for me,” Roy murmured in his ear.

Between the hand rubbing against his cock and the cock rubbing against his ass, it did not take long for Ed to comply, and he cried out into the night as he came, coating Roy’s hand as well as an unfortunate patch of the blanket that covered them.  He collapsed against Roy’s chest, his mouth open and gasping for air and his body trembling beyond his control.  When he was finally able, he turned and pulled the older man into a slow, lingering kiss.

After they parted, Ed closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Roy’s, his chest constricting with emotions rarely uttered but always felt. 

“Fuck,” he eventually managed, burrowing his face into Roy’s neck.

“I plan to,” Roy said.  “But first…”

Ed raised his head.  “What first?”

“You need to wash the blanket. Also...” 

The smirk was back. Roy reached down and grabbed the empty glass, then waved it tauntingly in Ed’s face.

“... I need another drink.”          


End file.
